Lost With Glee Season 2 Episode 2
by glost
Summary: Episode 2 "A Lead and A Dog"
1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
Blaine Anderson ran into his and Kurt's "bedroom" sat cross legged on their hard "bed". He ran his hand though his busy hair and sighed. He started looking though his dirty suit case.  
kurt walked up behind him.  
Kurt: Blaine.  
Blaine: I'm busy.  
Kurt: what are you doing?  
Blaine: I need something to cover my hair, a hat or bandana, a turban anything.  
Kurt: I have my top hat but I let Brittany borrow it a couple of days ago and I haven't seen it since.  
Blaine: Well that was pointless.  
Kurt: I'm just trying to help.  
Blaine: Leave me alone Kurt, okay, I''m not in the mood right now.  
Kurt: How about we just go to bed we can worry about this hat crisis tomorrow.  
Blaine: I don't think you understand Kurt, I don't think you ever will.  
Blaine laid on the other end of the caves where Sam usually slept and Kurt went to bed sobbing quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Kurt was sitting on the ground his knees to his chest when Blaine woke up Kurt smiled softly and tossed him a baseball cap.  
Kurt: Brittany apparently sunk my top hat in the ocean so I got you this.  
Blaine: Thanks sweetie, sorry I exploded on you last night.  
Kurt: Sam's back.  
Blaine: Really, that's awesome, I'm gonna go say hi.  
Blaine got up and rushed to the water fall.  
Kurt: He's asleep in our room, You kinda over took his last night.  
Blaine: Well maybe Sugar's up?  
Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm before he could leave.  
Kurt: Sugar didn't make it.  
Blaine: What?  
Blaine stood in the caves shocked.  
He slipped on the cap Kurt got him, then left Kurt in Sam's "room".


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
Puck: How is that even, ahhh?  
Puck grabbed his side where he was shot.  
Libby rushed over to him.  
Libby: The bullet went through but we need to stop this bleeding if we want him alive.  
Cindy: Hey there's another one over here.  
Cindy kneeled by Quinn's body.  
Cindy: She's dead.  
Puck: That's what I thought.  
Ana: Who are you two really?  
Puck: Listen lady, I may have lie a lot before I got here but I'm telling you the truth. I'm from flight 815.  
Bernard: Ana. Be reasonable.  
Ana: Hold on, we can't really throw him with the other one when he's like this, I'm trying to figure out what we will do.  
Eko: Take him to the wall.  
Ana: No way, We can't let him know that.  
Eko: If he's one of them, he already knows.  
Ana sighed: Can you walk?  
Puck: I don't know?  
Puck closed his eyes as he listened to them.  
Libby: You can't leave him Ana.  
Ana: I can if he doesn't make the effort.  
Puck sat up and Libby and Eko rushed to help him off the ground.  
Ana: Cindy help Libby and Bernard go to the wall and fix it up for our friend here, Eko come with me.  
Cindy traded places with Eko under Puck's arm and helped him as they followed a path Bernard took. Puck looked back as Ana spoke to Eko. Ana Lucia seemed very demanding. Puck cocked his eye brow when Eko walked away and Ana stood there smiling.  
Puck: Wait, my friend.  
Libby: Don't worry, we'll help you bring her back when your better.  
Libby smiled because she could tell the dead girl meant a lot to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
-Flash Back-  
Blaine was in his room listening to some music and fixing his hair with gel. Cooper walked in and smiled while he secretly made fun of his brother. Blaine turned around and instantly felt embarrassed instantly. Blaine ran over and turned off his music.  
Blaine: Don't you knock.  
Copper knocked on Blaine's door and smiled playfully.  
Blaine: I'm not done yet, tell mom I'll be ready in a few minutes.  
Cooper: Okay, I will but I have some bad news little brother.  
Blaine turned back to the mirror to finish his hair.  
Blaine: It's fine Cooper, I've heard it before.  
Cooper: Don't be so harsh little bro. This could be a big chance for me, I have a lead in a commercial.  
Blaine: That's nice.  
Cooper: After all this time of auditioning and waiting, I can be a big star.  
Blaine turns toward his brother.  
Blaine:I'm glad Cooper, really.  
Cooper: I gotta go, meeting in a hour. Finish up, mom and dad aren't waiting forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
Blaine calmly walked through the jungle hands in pockets. He seemed deep in thought when he heard someone.  
Shannon: Come on, you, dumb dog.  
Shannon was pulling Vincent on their make shift leash. Shannon gave a good tug and unfortunetly broke his collar, he ran off toward the beach. Blaine jogged over to Shannon.  
Blaine:You okay?  
Shannon:Yes, I'm fine, Vincent get your wagging butt back here!  
Blaine: Vincent!  
Blaine helped Shannon off the ground.  
Blaine:He went this way.  
Blaine and Shannon ran through the jungle till they finally found him by a tree sniffing it. Blaine motioned for Shannon to go around. Shannon followed Blaine's directing and made a leap for the dog, she missed but made Vincent ran right for Blaine. He stopped him.  
Blaine: Got him.  
Shannon: Thank you.  
Blaine held him until Shannon was able to tie the collar around him again.  
Shannon: This dog has no behavior skills, he never listens.  
Blaine: You mind?  
Shannon: Go ahead.  
Blaine centered himself, stood straight.  
Blaine: Vincent, sit.  
Vincent slowly but surly sat.  
Shannon: How,  
Blaine: You need the right stance. I did win gold in a few competitions with my pup back home. I can teach you if you like.  
Shannon: I would love to learn more. Thanks, nice hat by the way.  
Blaine smiled and nodded as he and Shannon petted Vincent's head.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
Kurt was out of the caves stepping up on a rock to take a look around. He stepped down and walked around the rocks in his view. He spotted Blaine, he seemed to be thinking about things in his own world.  
Kurt: Blaine?  
Blaine didn't move.  
Kurt: How are you?  
Blaine: Stuck.  
Kurt: We are all kinda stuck, Blaine.  
Blaine: How's Rachel, I know she didn't take it well.  
Kurt: I'm not sure, I think in some strange way, Rachel feels responsable for Sugar.  
Blaine: I guess by now we should be used to all this death.  
Kurt: You should take off your hat, let your head get some air.  
Kurt was going to take the hat off.  
Blaine backed away quickly:Don't you ever touch my hat,  
Kurt: What is wrong with you?  
Blaine: You are.  
Kurt: What?  
Blaine:You, it's all about you. It is your fault. Kurt, you are so selfish. First you guilt me into joining your school and your club, and you avoid me during west side story auditions, and I know, I know I get a lot of solo's but I don't ask for them. Sometimes I get caught between wanting to win for the club and just making you happy. That's why I got you that solo at Australia and that's why I was convincing everyone to vote you for MVP. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, It's all your fault I'm here!  
Kurt stood before Blaine surprised. He began to cry.  
Blaine: Kurt, I'm... I got carried away, please.  
Kurt turned around and left. Blaine stood there disappointed.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6  
Kurt was out of the caves stepping up on a rock to take a look around. He stepped down and walked around the rocks in his view. He spotted Blaine, he seemed to be thinking about things in his own world.  
Kurt: Blaine?  
Blaine didn't move.  
Kurt: How are you?  
Blaine: Stuck.  
Kurt: We are all kinda stuck, Blaine.  
Blaine: How's Rachel, I know she didn't take it well.  
Kurt: I'm not sure, I think in some strange way, Rachel feels responsable for Sugar.  
Blaine: I guess by now we should be used to all this death.  
Kurt: You should take off your hat, let your head get some air.  
Kurt was going to take the hat off.  
Blaine backed away quickly:Don't you ever touch my hat,  
Kurt: What is wrong with you?  
Blaine: You are.  
Kurt: What?  
Blaine:You, it's all about you. It is your fault. Kurt, you are so selfish. First you guilt me into joining your school and your club, and you avoid me during west side story auditions, and I know, I know I get a lot of solo's but I don't ask for them. Sometimes I get caught between wanting to win for the club and just making you happy. That's why I got you that solo at Australia and that's why I was convincing everyone to vote you for MVP. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, It's all your fault I'm here!  
Kurt stood before Blaine surprised. He began to cry.  
Blaine: Kurt, I'm... I got carried away, please.  
Kurt turned around and left. Blaine stood there disappointed.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
Puck awoke in the strange cave that the tailies have brought him to.  
Cindy was sitting by his side.  
Cindy: Oh, thank goodness you are awake.  
Puck: Ugh.  
Cindy: Are you okay?  
Puck: I feel okay.  
Cindy: Your arm doesn't hurt?  
Puck: No, I'm, only I move it.  
Cindy: Libby said your healing pretty fast. You spiked a fever last night but it went away after a couple of hours.  
Puck: Wait, how long have I been out?  
Cindy: Just about a day.  
Bernard: Oh, good, he's up, hold on son let me get you some water.  
Puck: Where are the rest of your friends?  
Cindy: They're out.  
Bernard: Here you go.  
Puck: Thank you sir.  
Bernard: The name is Bernard son.  
Puck: Noah Puckerman, you can call me Puck.  
Cindy: I remember you. You were with the group of high school kids.  
Puck: That's right.  
Bernard: Well, where did you come from?  
Puck: On another side of the island,there's about forty of us.  
Cindy: You know of them right? The other people.  
Puck: Yes, that's who attacked me and my friend. They've attacked us, they've killed us.  
Bernard: Is it possible you've seen my wife?  
Puck: What is her name?  
Libby: Cindy!  
Cindy stood.  
Libby: Come Ana needs us. Bernard watch him.  
Bernard nodded.  
Puck: What are you doing, what's going on?  
Libby: We are going to bring your friends here.  
Puck: Which friends?  
Puck laid back down as Cindy and Libby ran off.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
-Flashback-  
Blaine was in hospital bed, he had a patch over his left cheek and is bruised all along his right face. His left arm was in a sling. He seemed depressed. Cooper walked in and smiled.  
Cooper: Hey baby brother. I got here as soon as I could.  
Blaine: Where are Mom and Dad?  
Cooper: They thought it would be a good idea for me to pick you up.  
Nurse: Okay Blaine, are you ready to go home?  
Blaine: Yes.  
Cooper: I'll get the car. I gotta surprise for you brother.  
Flash  
The nurse was pushing Blaine in a wheel chair as Cooper pulled up in his car. He got off and ran around and open his back seat slowly.  
Blaine: Cooper, did you sell your front seat because you are sleeping in your car again?  
Cooper: Yes but that's not the reason I'm opening the back seat.  
Cooper opened the door and a beagle puppy hopped out. He bounced around Cooper fir a bit with a bark than leaned against Blaine with his front paws.  
Blaine: What's this for?  
Cooper: I googled loyal dogs and this one came up. I thought he'd keep you some good company. Besides I can't stay for long. I needed someone who I would know would look out for you.  
Blaine: Wait when are you leaving?  
Cooper: I gotta be outta here by tomorrow.  
Blaine: Cooper, you just got here.  
Cooper: I'm sorry Blaine, I tried, I'm lucky I got these days off.  
Blaine: What kind of brother are you Cooper? I just wanna go home.  
Cooper looked at his brother than kneeled down to pick the dog up.  
Cooper: His name is Anderson. Andy for short.  
Cooper handed him over to Blaine as he walked over to the nurse to sign some papers. Andy licked his face and Blaine smiled at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
Kurt walked along in the jungle. He looked around, he seemed worried. Kurt tugged on the coat he was wearing. It was cold still. He leaned down to tie up his boot, when he heard rustling behind him. He stood straight and looked around suspiciously.  
Kurt: Blaine!  
Kurt looked worried he had been looking for Blaine for a while now. Kurt began walking again.  
Kurt: Blaine. Bl-  
Kurt heard the rustling again, then ticking.  
Kurt: Whose there?  
Kurt backed away slowly as he heard the ticking get closer. A tree fell by him and almost crushed him. Kurt felt the grip of the monster around him and carried him the air. Kurt screamed as the monster flinged him around.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
Blaine and Shannon were walking together in the jungle with Vincent.  
Blaine: Well really it's more of a gel hair spray and moose combination; it's my own special concoction.  
Shannon: You know I know the business. If you want we can get this patented and into stores.  
Blaine: Don't kid.  
Shannon: No I'm serious, lots of people have a hair problem and your product seems, to me, that it works.  
Blaine: If only I had some now.  
Blaine slipped on a hat.  
Shannon: I think since we are on a deserted on island you can get off the hook on appearances.  
Blaine and Shannon laughed.  
Blaine: thanks for forgiving me.  
Shannon: I get why you said that. You were just worried.  
Blaine: how are you and Sayid?  
Shannon: I'm still mad at him for not believing me, but I miss him, I haven't found someone who loves me for me and not the money I can make them since Boone.  
Blaine: I'm sorry.  
Shannon: I'm okay. He's been distant too; I know he's been doing something behind my back. I just don't know what. What about you and Kurt?  
Blaine: Kurt and I had a big blow out the other day and I've been avoiding him since. But I just melted down on him because I'm bringing problems from my past up and just laying them down on him. I am planning to speak to him tonight.  
Shannon: Maybe we should just cancel this lesson. Trust me you shouldn't wait on thi-.  
Shannon stopped in the middle of her sentence when she heard a ticking noise.  
Shannon: What is that?  
They heard some trees crack and fall and backed away from the noise.  
Blaine: Run, run!  
Blaine and Shannon turned and ran the opposite direction from the noise. They stayed as close as possible to one another but Vincent veered her off to the left. Blaine ran through the jungle him breathing hard. He stopped for a second and looked around.  
Blaine: Shannon!  
Shannon: Blaine!  
Her voice was faint, he knew she was a great distance away, but he heard the ticking again so he decided to turn to the right and keep running. He ran for a few minutes and stopped to catch his breath.  
Blaine: Shannon!  
Voice: Blaine!  
Blaine: Shannon?  
Whoever yelled for Blaine sounded hurt.  
Blaine fast walked toward the voice.  
Kurt: Blaine.  
Blaine: Kurt, Kurt where are you?  
Kurt: Here  
Blaine looked behind him to see Kurt; he was bloodied all along the right side of his body.  
Blaine: Kurt? Kurt?  
Kurt looked around for a bit.  
Kurt: Blaine?  
Blaine: Kurt, please speak to me. I'm, I'm so sorry Kurt. I love you so much.  
Kurt: It's okay.  
Blaine: Shannon!  
Blaine put Kurt on his lap. Shannon walked up behind them  
Shannon: Oh, my god, I'm gonna go get Jack.  
Blaine: Hurry!  
Shannon ran off.  
Blaine: Hang on please.  
Kurt: Stay close, the club will be there for you okay? Let them be because I need you to be. Okay? Please.  
Blaine: I promise Kurt we will both be fine.  
Kurt closed his eyes and Blaine thought about trying to wake him but new it wouldn't help.  
Blaine put his head to Kurt's and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12  
Blaine still had Kurt on his laps. He was brushing his hair back and caressing his face. Finn and Rachel were holding hands when they both came to Blaine's view.  
Finn: Oh god.  
Finn and Rachel both look like they going to cry.  
Blaine: Finn, I'm sorry.  
Rachel and Finn walked up to them and knelt beside them. Rachel moved from her hand on Kurt's chest to hold his hand. Finn brought his hands to his face and wept. He moved his head to rest on Kurt's non-breathing chest. Rachel rubbed Finn's back to comfort him. Rachel stood and so did Blaine, Rachel held him tightly as they cried into each other's shoulder. They let go and Blaine leaned against a tree as Rachel knelt beside Finn again and hugged him.  
Finn: I can't believe this is happening, I just, I just don't understand how this is happening.  
Rachel: This stuff just happens Finn.  
Finn: This stuff doesn't just happen.  
Blaine: On this place it does.  
Finn and Rachel look over at Him than back down to Kurt.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13  
Mike and Tina were sitting on the sand. Tina was crying into Mike's shoulder. Santana was trying to comfort Brittany; Sam was sitting next to them silent. Matt was laying on the sand staring at the dark clouds. Dave patted Artie on the back. Lauren sat by herself staring out at the ocean.  
Finn, Blaine, Rachel, Will, Emma were out on the field patch they found, where they buried most of their own. Kurt had just buried there this morning next to Sugar and Mercedes.  
Tina: I still can't believe he's dead.  
Artie: How, how did we get past this.  
Santana: Come on now, you all sound pathetic, I loved Kurt too but he's gone, we lost a good friend but Rachel lost her gay soul mate, Blaine lost his boyfriend, and Finn lost his brother. We can cry than suck it up and be strong.  
Matt: I hate to say it but Santana's right. Not to be bleak or negative, but we really don't know who is next.  
Tina: I'm just gonna miss him.  
Brittany: Hey remember when we both dated Kurt, he was a really good friend; He always let me be on top.  
The group laughed, except for Santana.  
Mike: Where ever Kurt is I'm sure he's happy.  
Dave: Kind of feel's like we are dropping like flies.  
Silence for a minute.  
Sam: Remember when Kurt and I almost were duet partners. And he found out the secret about my hair.  
Artie: That was Kurt, pushy and knowledge in style.  
Lauren: Not to be mean or anything, but I'm just glad it's not Puck.  
Artie: Or Quinn.  
Dave looked over at Artie than down at the sand.  
Dave: It could have easily had been. I think we should prepare ourselves in case, Puck or Quinn, don't come home.  
The group looked unsure of how to respond. Then they jumped when they heard a noise.  
Brittany: Is that god again? Is he mad at us because we laughed too soon?  
Santana hugged Brittany.  
Sam: Come on it's gonna rain guys.  
The group got up and slowly moved under one shelter together. And they jumped again, only this time the loud bang, seemed closer, felt close to home.  
Mike: What was that?  
Tina: Thunder, right?  
Artie: Thunder doesn't sound like that.  
Santana: Those are gun shots. I would know I'm from Lima Heights adjacent we know what gun shots sound like; sometimes I use them as alarm clocks.  
Matt: But who would be shooting a gun.  
Lauren: And why?


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14  
The glee club was spread about along the beach. It had stopped rain about ten minutes ago and every one was out doing their own chores. Sam was walking a woman across the beach.  
Rose: Thank you Sam, for walking me. Bernard and I used to walk every day. It kept us young.  
Sam: It's not a problem.  
Sam noticed a group gathering.  
Rose: What do you think the commotion is?  
Sam: I don't know.  
Sam saw Jin and was instantly happy, although he and Jin never had any conversation what so ever. And also saw Michael petting Vincent down the beach. He was glad to see them and then he was worried.  
Rose smiled and gasped when she saw Bernard and ran as fast as she could down the beach to hug him.  
Lauren came out of the jungle and walked toward the commotion. Sam saw Santana and Brittany walking away from the group greeting each other.  
Sam: Santana! What going on?  
Santana: They are survivors from the tail.  
Lauren: Where did Michael and Jin come from?  
Santana: They found them out there.  
Lauren: Well, Where's Puck?

END


End file.
